User talk:Anti-CosmoFan
Welcome! Welcome! I am Perryfan825, the creator of this wiki! I hope you have the awesomest time here at Grow Up, Timmy Turner Fanon Wiki! If I Hated Happy Tree Friends more than I liked Perry then my username would be HTF Hater825 23:31, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Better to Create new badges Hi Sophia! It's me, PoOf531. Can you create more badges on this wiki. If you had no idea, I given you an idea. -Badge for editing page with Fairly Odd Movie category -Badge for editing page with Movie Villains category -And.. badge for editing page with Villains category Thanks!!!!!!PoOf531 12:43, April 10, 2012 (UTC) *Hi PoOf531. Thanks for give me an idea. Your badges now available. Again, thanks!Sophiaawesome my talk 10:20, April 11, 2012 (UTC) New Can I create my own characters and stories? 'Cause I'm a fan of this show!--2NE1lovers123 10:29, April 12, 2012 (UTC) *Of course 2NE1Lovers, this is a Grow Up Timmy Turner Fanon Wiki! It's mean, you can insert a fan-made characters or fan-made stories!--Sophiaawesome my talk 10:31, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Thank You Thank You, Sophiaawesome for taking care of my wiki while I was gone. In case you don't know I am the proud founder of this wiki. He's Perry! Perry the Platypus! 01:25, April 15, 2012 (UTC) *You're welcome! Sophiaawesome my talk 01:27, April 15, 2012 (UTC) You have been taking care of this place very nicely. Just to let you know, the user Perryfan825 is my second acount. The reason I was using it was because my main acount got blocked. Though, I got the staff to fix it today. He's Perry! Perry the Platypus! 01:32, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hey, Sophiaawesome! Wanna chat with me on the wiki chat? He's Perry! Perry the Platypus! 01:55, April 15, 2012 (UTC) *OK! --Sophiaawesome my talk 01:56, April 15, 2012 (UTC) *Yay! I'm on chat right now. He's Perry! Perry the Platypus! 01:57, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Could you get back on chat? He's Perry! Perry the Platypus! 03:37, April 15, 2012 (UTC) *Sorry if I didn't back to chat. Yesterday, I fell so sick, so, I'm go to sleep in a few minutes.--Sophiaawesome my talk 02:10, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Delete file Can you deleted my photo called "Stop.jpg"? Because, I don't need the photo anymore.--2NE1lovers123 02:21, April 16, 2012 (UTC) *OK. I'm deleted your photo. --Sophiaawesome my talk 02:24, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Dear Sophia Dear Sophia, could you please give me my burecaut rights back? It turns out when someone adopts the wiki it takes them away from me. Also, when you reply to a talk page message be sure to reply on the person who sent you the message's talk page. He's Perry! Perry the Platypus! 18:47, April 28, 2012 (UTC) *OK, I given you the bureaucrat rights back. Thanks!--Sophiaawesome my talk 06:24, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much!!!!! Thanks Sophiaawesome, you are added a picture of Cosma, and Live Action Cosma are so funny!!--Cosmo number 1 09:46, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Help! Hi, I'm an admin (founder) at Tootie Wiki. But, I don't know how to edit the main page. I can giving you adminship if you want to joined tootie wiki. Oh yeah, please edit the main page at Tootie Wiki!!! Here's the links: Tootie Wiki --TimmyVeronicaEver 05:13, June 3, 2012 (UTC)